Bond of an Injury
by NinjaRose90
Summary: "Jason you idiot!" What has Jason gotten himself into now? Well it's up to big brother Nightwing to step in to help his overly stubborn little brother when he gets himself injured, again.


**Another story for my Robin bonding series :D I've already written one fore Tim/Jason and one for Damian/ Jason. I have a goal to put all five Robin's together with each other in a story. I really hope you like this story and please review :D**

**Dick: 26 years old**

**Jason:22 years old**

The Bond of an Injury.

I haven't really heard much about the Red Hood lately. No brutal attacks, no explosions, no near murder. Which made me very suspicious. I know Jason, and he doesn't take day's off. Unless you consider his drinking breaks a day off. I decided to call him and see what he was doing. No answer. I tried his home phone in Gotham. No answer. I even tried his communicator. No answer. It's been a week since I've heard anything about the Red Hood. Which is to much for comfort when it comes to Jason. I even tried Tim to see if he'd heard from him. Nothing still. So I tried his Bludhaven apartment since the last place he was seen was here. I never understood why he bought a place here. He said it was to make sure no one maimed me when I screw up. Always the positive one. I got to his apartment and picked his lock. I walked in and found him unconscious on his bed. He looked pale. He was covered in sweat. I got down on my knees beside his bed and started to shake him.

"Jay, Jason!" I shook him. He moaned and looked at me. His eyes were blood shot.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Making sure you hadn't died. What happened?" I asked. I could tell he spaced off. I flicked his forehead. "Focus."

"I'm just tired. Now will you please stop checking up on me I'm not five." he groaned. I beg to differ. I examined him and saw some blood on his sheets. I pulled them back and thought I was going to hurl, and I've seen some pretty nasty gashes. His right calf was bandaged and the bandage was soaked in blood. I pulled it off and it looked like a stab wound and it was badly infected.

"Jason you idiot!" I snapped at him and hit him over the head.

"What was that for!" he moaned loudly.

"For not going to a doctor or better yet not fixing this yourself. Your great with stitching people up. What happened?"

"I- uh- don't remember." he trailed off. I flicked him again.

"You were drunk when you went on patrol. Weren't you?"

"Maybe." he said softly. I hit him again.

"You idiot! What could have compelled you to drink before patrolling? You've never done that."

"Will you stop yelling." he grumbled.

"No, now I have to fix this leg up and possibly get you to a doctor." I was about to help him up but he shooed me away.

"I'm fine." he groaned.

"Jason, you could loose that leg!" I had so much restraint not to just slap him clear across his face.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Then I couldn't cause you anymore problems." I could tell he was either drunk or so sick that he was losing it.

"Jason, you do get on my nerves more then you know. In fact, you are getting on them right now, but your my brother and I love you stupid. Now let me fix your damn leg!" I snapped. He just rolled his eyes and nodded. I got our Jason's medical kit. Thankfully he had some antibiotics. I cauterized the wound and quickly started working. I finished stitching it and then bandaged. I gave Jason the antibiotics and he just fell right back to sleep. I wasn't going to leave him until I was sure he was going to be ok. I looked in one of his closets and found a spare blanket and laid down on the couch that was in his room. I also got out of my Nightwing costume and robbed Jason of some of his clothes. I set a alarm for four hours to give him another dose. It was a little after eight in the evening now.

**4 hours later: Midnight.**

My alarm went off and I injected Jason with another dose. I also decided to change his clothes. Which were disgusting and sweat covered. I changed him into another pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He didn't even stir. I set my alarm again.

**4 hours later: 4 am**

I gave him another shot and changed his bandages. I also checked his temperature. It was still hovering around one hundred and one, so it went down a little. I'll probably have to get more antibiotics. I only have enough for one more dose. I sighed and just went back to sleep.

**4 hours later: 8 am.**

I got up and gave Jason another shot. He moved a little after that one. He looked at me with a confused look and groaned.

"Your still here?" his tone wasn't really a happy your still here, but a more Jason like , Oh your still here? I just rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Good morning to you too Jay." I just smiled.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Saving your leg and your life. Your welcome. Now, do you want breakfast?" I asked. He still looked confused and I just took that as a yes. Sadly he didn't have a lot here. He doesn't stay here very often. I did find some cereal and just made him a bowl. He still looked confused when I gave him the bowl.

"Will you wipe that look off your face and just say thank you." even though I fell asleep at eight I still felt tired. Jason started to eat the cereal and we sat there in silence. Then he finally said.

"Thanks." he went back to eating.

"Sure, now as payment for stitching you up. You have to tell me what happened."

"Why would I do that?" he asked. Even sick he was still smug.

"Because I'm your big brother and I said so. I could have taken you to a doctor you know and I know how much you love hospitals." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I was already getting somewhat sick before I got the leg injury. It was three days ago when I got the injury. I was drunk and I went out and busted a drug meeting. One of the guys stabbed me in the leg while I was fighting. I ended up just leaving because I started hurling and my leg was throbbing." his eyes dropped back to his cereal.

"Why were you drunk when you were sick?" I asked.

"I was miserable. I was tired. I was throwing up everything I ate, and my head feels like it's going to split." he really looked pitiful now. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay, I'm sorry to say that you are to stubborn for your own good. But you could have stayed at my place until you got better. You should have come to me when you first got hurt if you were to out of it to fix it yourself." he ate another bite. He knew I was right but he really hates saying it. I squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Your my brother idiot and I love you. Even though you do get on my nerves, a lot. But if your hurting physically or emotionally, you can stay with me. Because I know Bruce still isn't your favorite person." he smiled slightly.

"I still don't get you Dick." he smiled a little wider. I smiled back and gave him a side hug.

"Well, maybe I'm not supposed to be got." I smiled. "Now, I'm out of antibiotics so I have to go get more. Will you stay out of trouble until I get back?"

"I guess." he turned smug again and ate more of his cereal I ruffled his hair, because I knew it pissed him off. But he was to weak to object.

"I'll be back." I walked to the front door.

"Thanks." came from Jason's mouth before I left. It's so against Jason's nature to say that. So all I could do was smile.


End file.
